Sleep With You In Public
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Robin wants sex in a public place but Jason's not sure where they should do it.


Sleep with you in public.

She was beautiful, with her big brown eyes that seemed to know what I was thinking and wanted. The same eyes that had seen a lot of bad things and were still able to sparkle and shine; they had shed a lot of tears, mostly over me, but as I look down into those portals I so often got lost in, I knew she tears were because she was laughing to hard.

She was laughing hard and loud. I love her laugh. As I look down at her I think again about how happy I am that we are together, after everything that we have been in, we were still together. I was laughing to, but mostly because she was trying to rip my cloths off in the middle of the Metro Court. She was making me hard and I had to stop this before we went too far.

"Robin, we need to stop." I could barley catch my breath, she was kissing my every where.

"Please?" This was like her mission, to get me to sleep with her in a public place.

"Why is this something you want so badly? Cant we just stay indoors and do this?" I grabbed her hands from inside my pants.

"Because it's kinky and we have never had sex in a place where we could be caught at any moment. On top of that I'm horny and so are you. So…" She pushed against me and I groaned, losing the little control that I had.

"Not here." I told her when she looked sad, that I kept refusing to sleep with her in public. "I'll think of somewhere else so that we don't have to worry about Carly finding us."

Her eyes grew big as if she remembered where we were again, her cheeks grew pink and that only added on to how much I wanted her.

"We'll do this somewhere else? Then where?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise we will." We pulled apart just for a moment and I let her regain herself. And I composed myself.

"Are you ready to go?" I nod and we walk out of the Metro Court. The tears were still in her eyes as she chuckles. I smile and put my arm around her, and she sighs into my chest. Her hand was moving down the front of my shirt threateningly. I close my eyes as she gets closer to my jeans, I grab her hands before she can cause more damage. She frowns at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Fine! I'll play by the rules, but we will have sex in a public place Jason, I mean it." She walks a head of me into the parking lot, I watch as her hip sway back and forth. Bringing my fist up to my mouth I bite down into the skin to keep my mind some where else.

We climb on the back of my bike and got ready to ride away, but first I make her put on the helmet that I carry only for her. She frowns but takes it. She looks so adorable when she pouts; I smirk at her and snap the band when she puts it on. She wraps her arms around my waist and I drove off. Her thighs press into mine and I glance down. She was wearing a skirt that when she leans forward just slightly you could get an antagonizing glimpse of her panties. Tonight they were black; my favorite color.

"When we do, we have to make sure that there is at least one witness." I look at her and shake my head. This was so her, and her daredevil stunts. "What?"

"Nothing." I just smirk at her and look for Spinelli. He was up in his room, I knock and there was a ruffling of papers a call to tell me that he will be there in one second and then the sound of something breaking and the door finally opened. I roll my eyes at how long it took for him to get to the door.

"So um, I need your help."

"Sure, anything you need, the Jackal will be happy to help Stone Cold."

"Well…" he didn't know how to say this, I mean it was a hard topic to talk about. "I need you to help me find a public place to have, um" I cleared my throat, "have sex with someone at."

Spinelli's eyes grew big and he was in shock. He steppe back into his room and sat on the bed. "Um… wow, this is, um weird."

I nodded, "It was-"

"Robin's idea; I figured." He thought for a moment and picked up the phone and sent a message to someone, who I think was Maxie, his none wife. This girl new almost everything there was to know about sex and how to make it good. She also knew where people should make it more permanent. When the message came back it said:

"_A party or on the docks."_

"Thanks." With that I left the room feeling uncomfortable. As I went down stairs I looked for Robin, she was bending over to pick up a book and I lost it. I almost ran over to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Robin was having to run to keep up with me but that wasn't something I was paying much attention to.

"The docks." My voice was cold but I knew she wouldn't mind, there was know reason to be mad at her. The bulge in my pants was getting bigger by the second and it was getting hard for me to walk.

"Why?" she was confused, I knew this because of the sound in her voice. When we got to my car I opened the driver's side and made her get in, I got in next and I sped off, she barley got the seat belt on.

I drove to the docks and looked around there were a few people there and I called in a few more, they were there smoking a cigarette and trying to be natural. They new what they needed to do and they were doing it perfectly.

"Wow, what is going on?" she said as she caught her breath, I didn't answer, just swooped down and kissed her pressing her into the wall. I kissed her hard and fast, like I was trying to devour her in my kiss. She moaned and opened her mouth; I greedily stuck my tongue in and danced with hers. She pulled back and sucked in a breath of air.

"I knew you would come to your senses." There was a smile in her voice and she groaned when I started nibbling he neck.

She tired to join me in this attack but there was nothing that she could that I didn't do better. She gave up and let me take control, in the back of my mind I remembered how much she hated that but she didn't fight me. I smirked at her annoyed sigh she gave when she had to forfeit.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her till she the only thing that she could do was wrap her legs around my waist. Her skirt had ridden up; I reached down and slipped my hand in her underwear. I rubbed her fold for just a second, then I dipped my fingers inside her, she moaned into my neck trying to be quiet.

He added another finger in side her and she cried out more and more. She slipped her hand in to my back pocket and pulled out the condom that she placed there at the M. C., and gave me a wicked grin.

She slowly ran her hand down my chest until she reached for my pants and then the next thing I knew she was in my boxers rubbing the tip of my cock. It was me that groaned this time, I let my head fall to her shoulder and felt her rub me like a pro.

Before we could come I pulled back from her hands and she groaned when I pulled my fingers out. I ripped her panties to shreds and she opened the condom wrapper. The next thing that I knew she was putting it on for me. I growled at her and thrust into her at the same time I kissed her, cried out from the forced entry but I didn't care. I was a goner, I thrust in and out of her fast and hard, she was on the verge of an orgasm and I moved faster, she broke and pulled back so that he cry could be herd and to get some oxygen. I smile at her and continued to slam into Robin, as if my life depended on it.

Slowly she brought her hand down to rub the part of my dick that I couldn't get inside her and I came, hot and hard. It took me forever to come down from my high but I did. As I pulled out of her I noticed that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking over my shoulder.

He looked and saw one person, Patrick Drake. Robin's ex boy friend.

"Am I interrupting something or is the horror show over?" He sneered at us. Robin didn't even blush. She just looked at him and gave him an evil smile that turned me on.

"Why no Pat, the party has just begun." She kissed me and rubbed the back of my neck I could here him snicker with disgust and walk away, when he left I looked at her and smiled. "That was awesome!"

"I told you we would have sex in a public place and someone would see."

"Ugh!" Robin through her head back and groaned; I frowned at her. "You don't have to go to work tomorrow and see that person that watched you fuck me for what all that I was worth." She shook her head, a smile forming. "But I guess that is what I get when I sleep with you in public."


End file.
